The Rockers Return
by Zane334
Summary: Future Mordecai and rigby Come back from the future to show mordecai and rigby what they really get famous for
1. Blast from the Future (Hah!)

Mordecai and rigby were sitting at the coffee shop talking, drinking coffee and relaxing one day "dude is it just me or is benson being a asshole lately?" mordecai said with a sound of frustration in his voice "yeah man it's like benson is trying to get us fired" then margaret walked up to them with an exited yet confused look on her face "hey guys." "oh uh h-hey margaret." "I didn't know you were getting the band back together after that lip syncing fiasco" "what? Were not." "then why did you sign up to be the first one s on open mic night tomorrow?" just then Future Mordecai and Future Rigby came walking into the coffee shop "hello mordecai and rigby" future mordecai said "what are you doing here, you jerks!" "don't get testy fella's we're just here to show you what would have happened would've happened, if mordecai and my past self didn't screw us over by doing what you did." "so me and rigs singed up for open mic night tomorrow, we really want you to come it'll be one hell of a show." "we already told benson right after we signed up and your going so don't try to weasel your way out of it, it's mandatory." then Future Mordecai and Future Rigby (Mordo and rigs because thats a mouthful) left the coffee shop "well I really hope you guys are there." "it's not like we have a choice like he said it's mandatory" mordecai said very annoyed once they got home benson sang the same speech to them That Mordo and Rigs told them but in a different way. then when benson left, mordecai and rigby went inside to go play video games and shadow (or by urban legend that circulated SlenderMan) was standing in the door way and he scared Mordecai and rigby half to death "dude!" "hahahahaha! I got you two good!" "not funny Shadow NOT FUNNY!" "I told you to call me by my new name, SlenderMan" "you know that name creeps us out." "yeah I know that's the point, it's supposed to scare people when they hear it" "yeah well let us in man we're gonna go play video games." "oh! can I watch?" "dude you know anyone sees you with your little urban legend going around, people will freak!" "if your gonna stay here at change back to that silhouette of mordecai." "well ever since Mordecai and that other dude . . ." "Eric Draven" "whatever . . . killed me and buried me, and came back to life. I lost my ability to shape shift and all I can do now is turn invisible to anyone not using a camera, change height and body shape, shape my arms into tentacles, sprout tentacle-like appendages from my back and shoulders that I can use as additional arms or legs, or simply to instil fear into my prey." mordecai and rigby just stared at Shadow for a few seconds at him explaining his new powers "creepy, but seriously you should split" "right well I was about to head out anyways because I'm getting hungry." just as Shadow was heading out he stopped and turned around "oh and guys I heard about that open mic night thing with Rigs and Mordo, I wonder what they're gonna do." "us too man, us too." "oh and dudes I have a surprise for you in the woods." mordecai and rigby looked at each other with a "i've got a bad feeling about this" look and followed Shadow


	2. New Body

_**Chapter 2: New Body**_

as shadow lead mordecai and rigby through the woods they were getting more nervous and when they stopped what they saw was amazing it was a human sized creature wearing a cloak covering it's head with giant scythe in it's right hand, and had a pair of navy blue jeans with a pair of black airspeeds on it's feet "cool." "it's a new body for death" "really?" "now just to call him." then shadow started singing _Kryptonite by 3 doors down_, half way through the song a black mist started swirling around the body and when the song ended the black mist went straight to the body and the body straightened itself and inhaled the mist . . . death was back "thanks boys for giving me a new body" "don't thank us Shadows the one who gave you a new body" "thank you shadow," "please call me slender" "alright, thank you slender." mordecai looked down at his watch 11:45 "oh man!" "what?" "we need to get to work" "oh man uh see you guys!"


	3. Open Mic Night

_**Chapter 3: Open mic night**_

the next night, mordecai rigby and the other employees were headed down to the coffee shop to see Rigs and Mordo's performance 30 minutes early, since they signed up to be the first performance once they arrived "Mordecai! I'm so glad you made it." "I'm glad I made it too, Margaret." then mordecai and rigby spotted Their future selves and went over to them "Mordecai, Rigby! So glad you could make it!" "you two can't fool us man, we know your gonna do some lip syncing thing like how you tricked us into doing." "oh no rigby you've got me and Mordo all wrong we just did that lip syncing thing at first because we thought it would be funny. What we really became famous for is-" then Mordo punched Rigs in the arm to shut him up and he let out a wine "dude you don't want to ruin the surprise do ya?" "right sorry" rigby was snickering at what happened and thought _that was actually pretty funny_ and relaxed till the show started. When it did Mordo and Rigs were the first ones up and they each pulled out a cello and got it ready to play and started and played _2CELLOS- Welcome in the jungle_ mordecai and rigby jaws dropped to the ground when they heard them play then mordecai noticed Eric Draven and Shadow in the audience no one seemed to notice, so he didn't mind and tell anyone he just enjoyed the music. When the song ended everyone was clapping then while mordecai was clapping, he had a flashback to the video of that man blowing out deaths brains and when the camera panned to the bound up death time slowed down and Mordecai saw two silhouettes sitting on chairs that resembled mordecai and rigby holding cellos in their hands, tuning them and they both had sunglasses on, and he came back to reality and realized they're working for that man "Margaret we need to go." "why?" "Mordo and Rigs they're working for a very bad man" the people started chanting for an encore and they called Margaret and wanted her to get up on stage with them "mordecai don't be so paranoid." then when he tried to stop he from going up on the stage Shadow appear behind him and grabbed his arms and didn't let go then when was about to use his powers, they started the encore song and it was _2CELLOS - Smooth criminal_ (this next part happens while the song is playing) mordecai tried to use his powers but shadow Stripped him of them some how but he still had his super human strength, he elbows Shadow in the ribs and he let go and started pushing people out of his way to get to the stage, then some thing started to happen to Margaret a dark purple aura swirled around her that pulsed to the beat of the song then Eric Draven through a throwing star at him and mordecai spotted it grabbed it out of mid air and thew it back and got him right in the head the crowd saw the commotion and spread apart either to avoid getting hit them selves or to watch and continued heading for the stage then rigby search eric really quick took a throwing star of of his pocket skips snatched it out of rigby's hand and threw it at Mordo and Rigs still playing and it trimmed the top of Rigs head, the song stopped for a second and Rigs felt the top of his head and didn't say anything, just looked at Mordo and they both nodded and started playing _2CELLOS-Smell like Teen Spirit_ then the Purple aura around Margaret engulfed Mordo and Rigs, eric then got back up and skips threw him on his back and put his foot right on his throat to keep him in place, benson grabbed a broom sitting in the corner grabbed it and jumped in front of Shadow "Mordecai get Margaret and kill Mordo and Rigs I'll hold him off." "thanks Benson" (_three doors down - kryptonite)_ mordecai then ran up on the stage and tackled Mordo to the ground and Rigs ran to the back room "get back here you coward!" "screw you man!" mordecai then lifted Mordo on his feet and knocked him out by throwing him against the wall (by now the crowd cleared out . . . in a hurry), Margaret fell to her knees unconscious mordecai ran over to her to check if she and his child was okay and they were _thank god_ just then Riggs came back but he looked different he looked exactly like his older erm younger brother Don except for a scar on his left eye, he was wearing the cloths he was wearing when he left "hey she's ours" "over my dead body!" mordecai then tackled Riggs to the ground and strangled him till his eyes glazed over then Just when Shadow was about to kill benson he put him down and vanished Eric Draven vanished too. "margaret are you you okay?" "yeah I'm fine" then he kissed her on the lips for what was like forever then once they released "mordo got up and stood over them and looked at him "you may have won this round mordecai, but I garen damn tee the last round of this journey will bee your last. And he then took his own life by silting his throat with his hand.

_**END**_


End file.
